Computer systems are currently in wide use. Some computer systems enable a user to visualize physical processes.
Some physical processes, for instance, involve allocating resources to various tasks on a given project or a set of projects. In doing so, a user performs information retrieval-type searches to identify various resources meeting certain criteria. The user also determines an availability for each given resource and then attempts to allocate each resource to a task within a set of tasks defined for a project, or within a set of projects. This type of repeated searching not only consumes computing and memory overhead, but it also makes the user experience cumbersome and error prone.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.